User talk:Dream Reverie
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!Cleanse 09:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Cleanse - I'm not quite sure how talk pages work just yet but I'll get the hang of it soon I'm sure - I've made a few other contributions before without an account so it's good to get one at last. And thanks for the welcome! Dream Reverie 09:59, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Show Preview Button Hey, Dream Reverie. Just something to bring to your attention. When editing an article, you should use the "Show preview" button as much as possible. This cuts down on flooding the and prevents an unnecessary burden on the database. The button is located next to the "Save page" button. Thanks and welcome to Memory Alpha!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :In regards to Forum:Submitting a very long episode summary, I see no particular problem with what you are currently doing with episode summaries. This is just my personal opinion, I'm not an admin or anything. You have a valid point with losing data, and your edits are spread out over a fair amount of time. :But if you can do it in a few less edits, that would also be good. If you're concerned with losing data, one possibility is to write out the summary in notepad (or other basic text editor) and paste it into MA. But as I said, a few edits to write out a detailed summary isn't unreasonable.– Cleanse 00:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was trying to reply at the forum, but Cleanse beat me to it here. :) My internet connection is being difficult. I was also going to suggest notepad idea (it's what I do). If you have any questions concerning that, don't hesitate to ask! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 01:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Dedication plaque info You might be interested in Dedication plaque comparison, notably the Sao Paolo section. We have pages on most, if not all, the dedication plaque personnel.--Tim Thomason 07:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Legends of the Ferengi I noticed you asked about Legends of the Ferengi. I've worked on the Memory Beta page http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_the_Ferengi using the audiobook, but it would be great if we had some information from the novel. I'm particularly interested on what it says about the Lytasians. -- DS9 Forever 20:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC)